


Important Lessons

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles [13]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: teaching little one to blow fluff off dandelions
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Series: Elorcan Drabbles [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476167
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Important Lessons

Spring had well and truly arrived in Perranth bringing with it an array of wildflowers. Outside the gates of the city Elide sat on a blanket in the grass, a half eaten picnic lunch arrayed around her as Lorcan dozed and her son ran about gathering flowers. Lorcan had one arm thrown over his eyes to block out the sun, his mouth slightly open, breathing evenly. Because of that he didn’t see his son coming, running full pelt towards his parents. He also didn’t see it coming when Korbin decided to jump right onto his stomach.

Elide couldn’t help but laugh when Lorcan jerked up, winded by the sudden impact of their two year old landing on him. Korbin just laughed as if it was the funniest thing he had ever done.

“Dad, look!” He said pushing the flowers under Lorcan’s nose.

“I see, I see,” Lorcan said, his voice a little strained.

“I have fluffy ones,” Korbin said as he pulled a dandelion from the bunch.

Lorcan took it in between his fingers as Korbin scrambled off Lorcan’s lap and hurried over to Elide.

“Mama, dees for you,” Korbin said excitedly as he handed her a bouquet of flowers, some with broken stems, most with missing petals.

“These are beautiful, thank you my darling,” Elide said. Korbin allowed her to press a kiss to his chubby cheek and then he was back off to his father.

“Do you know what we do with these, son?” Lorcan asked.

Korbin shook his head from where he stood on his father’s thigh.

“Watch,” Lorcan whispered and then he blew on the dandelion, the seeds flying away as they caught the wind.

Korbin watched in wonder, and then he was off picking more dandelions. Elide watched happily as Lorcan taught Korbin how to blow the seeds from the stem. It was such a gentle moment Elide’s heart felt as if it might burst. Korbin’s cheeks filled with as much air as he could get in them, his lips puckering, just about ruining the chances of enough air to get out and do any real damage to the dandelion. But over and over he tried, and when he finally got it they all cheered, Lorcan pulling him in for a hug, their cheeks pressed together.

Then it was Lorcan’s turn, and the game Korbin contrived was for Lorcan to take in exaggerated deep breaths before blowing the seeds clean off.

“Bigger Daddy! Bigger!” Korbin encouraged, his little hand waving. Lorcan did what he was told and took a deeper breath. “Again!” Lorcan did. “Bigger!”

This time just as Lorcan breathed in deeply Korbin knocked his father’s hand in his excitement. Lorcan inhaled the dandelion right down his throat. Elide just watched for a moment, Lorcan looking utterly surprised before he started coughing. That’s when Elide started laughing, and Korbin did too, while Lorcan continued to cough violently trying to rid the dandelion from his throat.

“That’s not funny,” Lorcan rasped, glaring at his wife.

Korbin continued laughing, but Elide stopped, still smiling as she said, “We would say otherwise.”

Lorcan’s mouth cracked into a smile. Who was he to argue with the joy he saw on their faces.


End file.
